Eren Yeager vs. Gipsy Danger
Description Shifting into a monster and getting into a towering mecha are the respective actions these two take to kick kaiju butt. Now that they are against each other, who will finally be defeated themselves? Interlude Hiro: The German word "Jaeger" translates to "Hunter" in English, and loads of characters like that have been around in fiction for a long time. MBStarscream: Whether those hunters are out for your spinal cord or to impregnate you with a little creature ready to burst out of your chest, they haven't given mercy to their prey. Hiro: But what these two hunt and kill regularly really makes them stand out. They were destined to end as much kaiju life as possible, ensuring the planet never has to worry about being dominated by the wrong species. And today, those skills will be put to the test in the Fatal Fiction ring. MBStarscream: Eren Yeager, the Titan-slaying human turned Intelligent Titan. Hiro: And Gipsy Danger, the Mark-3 American Jaeger. I'm Hiro Hamada. MBStarscream: I'm MBStarscream. Hiro: And it's our job to examine both warriors' strength, abilities, weapons, and weaknesses to see who would win in a fight. Eren Yeager Hiro: Eren was born in Shiganshina District on March 30th, 835, in the southern region of Wall Maria to Carla Yeager and Grisha Yeager, a doctor. He had a few friends, although his best friend was Armin Arlert, who he often defended from the neighborhood bullies. MBStarscream: Armin inspired his passion to leave the Walls and travel by showing him a hidden book about the outside world. He dreamed of joining the Survey Corps as soon as he reached the enlistment age, in order to see the outside world. Because of this dream, Eren and Armin were regarded as heretics and harassed. Hiro: At the age of nine, Eren saved Mikasa Ackerman from being sold into slavery by human traffickers. On a visit to the Ackermans' home, he and his father discovered both parents murdered and their daughter missing. Fearing the worst, Dr. Yeager instructed Eren to stay within the house while he fetched the Military Police. Eren, however, wanting to rescue the missing girl as soon as possible, tracked the kidnappers to a small cabin in the forest behind the house. MBStarscream: Opening the door to the room where Mikasa was being held captive, he found her laying on the floor with two of the kidnappers keeping watch. That was when things got physical between Eren and the kidnappers, which didn't end well of the kidnappers' behalf. Hiro: When Dr. Yeager eventually returned with the MPs, he took Eren aside scolded him angrily for his reckless behavior. While Eren was genuinely sorry for upsetting his father, he expressed no remorse whatsoever for killing the kidnappers. MBStarscream: Mikasa was accepted into the Yeager family with no problem, and they all lived in the Shiganshina District in the year 845. Then everything was changed by a tragic disaster which began when Shiganshina District came under the attack of the Colossal, Armored, and Female Titans. ' Hiro: On that day, Eren would watch as his mother lost her life in the jaws of one Titan, who unbeknownst to the group was Dina Yeager, Grisha Yeager's first wife that had been turned into a Titan thirteen years ago. This event aroused in Eren an intense hatred towards the Titans, and he swore to wipe all of them off the face of the Earth. '''MBStarscream: Soon afterward, Grisha ' '''found him and gave him the key to his basement, instructing Eren to find it at all costs and retake Wall Maria before injecting his son with Titan serum, giving Eren the powers of the Attack and Founding Titans. We'll get to that later. Hiro: When the year 847 came, Eren, Mikasa and Armin joined the 104th Training Corps. The three graduated with Eren ranking 5th best, and they joined the Survey Corps following the Battle of Trost District. After finding the basement and also unlocking his father's memories, Eren learned the truth of what Titans are, and the history of Eldia and Marley. Eren vowed to free his homefrom their true enemy: the world across the ocean. MBStarscream: Originally, Eren's only noteworthy trait was his natural physical strength, which stemmed from having to defend his friend Armin from bullies who were bigger and stronger. As he grew and joined the 104th squad, he trained extensively in hand-to-hand combat. After additional training with Reiner and Annie, Eren's prowess and skill set diversified, including the use of punches, throws, grappling and submission locks. Hiro: He had the best scores for hand-to-hand combat of the entire 104th graduate squad. While hand-to-hand fighting would appear useless due to the massive physical differences between humans and Titans, these skills gave Eren a powerful edge when fighting other Titans in his own Titan form. MBStarscream: Though having little talent, through intense training and effort he managed to gain a considerable amount of skill with the Vertical maneuvering equipment. Even so, Eren was not completely lacking in natural aptitude. While using the damaged equipment, he had managed to stay upright for a short amount of time, which the instructor, Keith Shadis, said was an incredible feat, and balanced with ease when using proper gear. Hiro: The fact he graduated as the 5th best of the 104th graduate squad, even before Jean Kirstein, who was top of the class in mobility with the gear, implied that he had considerable combat skill with the maneuvering equipment. Though Eren doesn't use the equipment too often, he was able to hold his own against the Colossal Titan until the Titan disappeared, almost reaching the nape twice. He was even capable of killing a Titan on his own not too long after joining the Survey Corps. MBStarscream: Eren's most significant use of maneuvering equipment was shown during the Battle of Shiganshina, where he was able to use it to cut Bertolt Hoover out of the Colossus Titan's nape while he was distracted by his hardened Titan form, despite being exhausted. Pfft, hardened... Hiro: When Eren causes himself pain and becomes determined enough, he can become a Titan himself of 15 meters tall. Unlike most other Titans, his Titan form is considerably more muscular and defined; making him much stronger than even similar-sized Titans while his intelligence and military training, allow him to out-maneuver and dispatch entire groups of Titans with ease. MBStarscream: A transformation takes a heavy toll on Eren’s body and requires large amounts of stamina. As a result, he has displayed several symptoms when he over-exerts himself such as a nosebleed, pale skin, and labored breathing. In some cases, Eren is rendered unconscious for a short period of time after a Titan transformation. ''' Hiro: As a result of Eren’s Titan form being much more muscular than other Titans, he is much stronger in terms of physical strength. During his first transformation, Eren was able to decapitate a 15m Titan with a single punch and kill a 7m Titan with little effort. With both arms lost, he was also strong enough to bite into the neck of a large, abnormal Titan that ate Thomas and lift it up above his head. '''MBStarscream: With enough force, Eren was able to throw the abnormal into another Titan hard enough to knock them both into a building. Against the Female Titan in the Titan Forest, Eren’s Titan form had enough physical force to leave large craters in the ground, as well as lift the Female Titan into the air with a punch. Hiro: Ultimately, Eren’s greatest display of strength was when he lifted a giant boulder, albeit with difficulty, carry it across a large distance, and slam it down to seal the hole in Trost's gate, producing a large shock wave. Perhaps his most notable trait of all is his ability to maintain levels of activity for an extended period of time. His first transformation carried on long enough to incapacitate 20 Titans in total. MBStarscream: In battle, even after receiving massive amounts of damage from the Female Titan, Eren can carry on fighting, despite the handicaps that he suffers. He was also able to fight against the Armored Titan for a period of time and gain the upper hand. His endurance in his Titan form was enough to allow him to sustain the effort of hoisting a huge rock on his back, carry it over a large distance, and seal the hole in Trost's gate shortly before collapsing. Hiro: And after drinking a bottle labeled "Armor" from Rod Reiss' bag, Eren's Titan form gained the ability to harden its body-- MBStarscream: Lessen the innuendos, will ya?! Hiro: How about your lessen the dirtiness of your mind? MBStarscream: How about we just move on with this before things get heated between us? Hiro: Right. Anyways, Eren's Titan can also create a web of pillars that appear to originate from his Titan body. The hardened pillars are incredibly durable, capable of preventing a cave-in, as well as shielding Squad Levi from the heat of Rod Reiss' Titan form. The constructs, as well as Eren's Titan, also retain their durability and hardened state even after he has been separated from his Titan body. MBStarscream: After two months of training with Hange Zoë, Eren is able to seal a cave with his hardening powers and reinforce the hole the Colossus Titan left in Trost. By concentrating this ability in a specific area (his fists), Eren can increase the durability of his hardened limbs to the point of being able to break the Armored Titan's armor without damaging his own. Hiro: However, constant use of this power can overwhelm him and make him weak. In Marley, Eren showed improved hardening abilties that could harden more of his skin. He could harden fast enough to block the hardening web of Ms.Tybur before its spikes could penetrate through his neck to his nape and kill him. MBStarscream: Eren's Titan also has a healing factor wicked enough to regenerate whole limbs. Unlike Annie Leonhart, Eren has not shown the advanced ability to focus regeneration to one wounded area of his Titan form. His healing factor was fast enough to heal an entire lost hand in mere seconds to an entire arm in minutes. Damn, son! Hiro: This ability is useful to Eren as, when he fights, he often loses entire limbs in his Titan form. While in his human state, Eren can also regenerate entire lost limbs, as seen after he lost his arm and leg to a Titan, he regrew them. When captured by Reiner Braun and Bertolt Hoover in the Titan Forest, Eren was seen regenerating his lost arms after he lost a fight in his Titan form. During his infiltration mission in Marley, Eren has mastered this ability to the extent that he can restrain the regeneration of his left leg in order to disguise himself as an injured soldier. MBStarscream: With the power of the Founding Titan that Grisha Yeager stole from the Reiss family, Eren possesses the ability to control nearby Titans, causing them to relentlessly attack his chosen target. However, this ability can only be used while Eren is in contact with a Titan of royal blood. Hiro: The first time he used it was by complete accident, by touching Dina Yeager's Titan, causing nearby Titans to attack and devour her, and setting the same Titans upon Bertolt and Reiner. While it is shown that others with the power of the Titans can sense the activation of his power, it is unknown whether it is possible to use it to influence or control other human-controlled Titan. MBStarscream: Possession of the Founding Titan is the reason for many people's interest in Eren, including Marley's Warriors in their Paradis Island Operation, and Rod Reiss. And with all the things he's done, I can see why they'd be impressed with him. Otherwise ''we ''wouldn't be impressed. Hiro: True. But if there's any glaring weakness Eren has, it's how reckless and hotheaded he can be, along with his single-minded drive to kill all Titans. Even his Titan form has drawbacks of its own. He can be easily killed if he gets attacked in the back of the nape and the actual transformation lasts only a matter of minutes. MBStarscream: But woe betide not only any Titan in the presence of the one who ends their lives as a hobby, but anybody who makes the fatal mistake of triggering his fury. Eren: I'll kill them all! I'll wipe every one of them... off the face of this earth! Gipsy Danger Hiro: In the year 2013, colossal monsters identified as Kaiju rose from an interdimensional rift in a crevice beneath the Pacific Ocean, resulting in a war that took millions of lives and quickly consumed humanity's resources. In response, massive robotic machines were constructed to combat the Kaiju threat. MBStarscream: Each Jaeger is piloted by two or more people, who are connected by a neural bridge in a process called "drifting" to share the mental stress of piloting the machine. One Jaeger named Gipsy Danger was constructed on Kodiak Island at the Jaeger Academy’s Jaeger testing facility. Launched on July 10, 2017, Gipsy Danger was stationed at the Anchorage Shatterdome and tasked to defend the coastline of Alaska. Hiro: Piloted by the Becket brothers, Yancy and Raleigh, the Mark-3 Jaeger was accredited with four Kaiju kills in the span of four years. Then on the 29th of February 2020, Gipsy was deployed into the Gulf of Alaska to fight the Category III Kaiju named Knifehead. Gipsy seemingly managed to kill it, but the victory was short-lived. MBStarscream: Having took lessons from the TriStar Godzilla, Knifehead unleashed a vicious assault on Gipsy, tearing Yancy out of the Jaeger's Conn-Pod and killing him. As Knifehead continued to grapple with Gipsy, Raleigh, straining with the effort of operating Gipsy by himself, charged and fired the right arm's Plasmacaster point blank at the Kaiju's face, and he stayed dead that time. Hiro: Traumatized by the death of his brother, Raleigh quit the Jaeger program as humanity came to the horrifying realization that even the Jaegers weren't good enough against the Kaiju. Following its costly victory, Gipsy was presumably returned to the Anchorage Shatterdome. The following year, 2021, it is transported to Oblivion Bay, a Jaeger graveyard in Oakland, California. MBStarscream: But the badassery of Gipsy Danger didn't stay dead forever. In 2023, Gipsy was removed from Oblivion Bay and returned to the Anchorage Shatterdome to undergo repairs as sanctioned by the Pan Pacific Defense Corps. Hiro: Gipsy underwent major reconstruction and refurbishment under the supervision of Mako Mori and Tendo Choi. Gipsy is re-introduced with new technology, a solid iron hull with no alloys, retractable chain swords, new cockpit and updates to the control interfaces to match recent tech upgrades by the Pan Pacific Defense Corps. Gipsy Danger had returned, and with a new partner for Raleigh to boot. MBStarscream: Gipsy is a Mark-3 Jaeger of 260ft and 1,980 tons with 7 speed, 8 strength and 6 armor. It has overall well-rounded stats, but it does have a slight preference of power over armor. Hiro: The massive strength of this Jaeger enables it to rip off Kaiju organs with little complaint and wield oil tanker ships like swords. While it wasn't specified what kind of oil tanker it was, it could be assumed that it was a General Purpose tanker, and the weight of those things range from 10,000 - 24,999 tons deadweight. MBStarscream: Normally oil tankers would collapse on themselves if taken out of water, but then again, physics kinda take the backseat in that movie. Hiro: Despite its size, Gipsy is very mobile, and is fully capable of running at a formidable speed. It can jump high in the air as well, with those jet thrusters on its back to further aid its running speed. And even though armor is its lowest stat, Gipsy can sure take punishment. MBStarscream: It can tank getting smashed through several buildings, survive atmospheric reentry and getting thrown into the Hong Kong port by Leatherback. And during the confrontation with Knifehead, Gipsy had lost its left arm, its armor took several tears and it lost nearly ''half its frickin' head! ''Knifehead was definitely not playing games there! Hiro: Yet despite all of that torture, it managed to stay functional long enough for Raleigh to pilot Gipsy to the shore of Archorage after killing Knifehead. And I believe this is the part where we bring up all the weapons that came with Gipsy's construction. MBStarscream: For each hand, Gipsy possesses an I-19 Plasmacaster, a particle dispersal cannon that fires plasma via a charged carrier rail, which wound and cauterize Kaiju anatomy, preventing the spread of Kaiju Blue. It also has two retractable GD6 Chain Swords which is created from steel-obsidian alloy, personally outfitted by Mako Mori. Hiro: The Chain Swords can be used as solid blades or whips, and in addition to those features, Gipsy is able to dump much of its coolant as an improvised weapon and possesses a rocket for increased punching power in its right elbow, and possibly in the other arm as well. MBStarscream: In the aftermath of its partial destruction, Gipsy was updated to align more with the more recent series of Jaegers. However, as result of its age, its suspension is looser, its parts move more than the latest Jaeger models, making it more vulnerable to melee attacks. Like all Mark-1, Mark-2 and Mark-3 Jaegers, Gipsy is powered by a nuclear reactor located in the center of its chest. Its status as an "analog" Jaeger makes it resilient to EMP-based attacks. Hiro: Equalizing Gipsy's movement are 10KT/Gyro-Stabilizers, which allow for smooth bipedal motion and stabilize aggressor feud. Gipsy Danger also features two rear jets which allows for an increase in forward movement for a limited amount of time. They can be used to aid in the the Jaeger's ability to leap into the air, quickly decreasing the distance between it and a kaiju to land a melee attack, as I had mentioned earlier. MBStarscream: The Jaeger's 08FS/Oceanic Cooling vents maintain temperature and channel seawater through the circulatory coolant system; 98BD/Hyper-Torque Drives allow Gipsy Danger's muscle strands increased locomotion. Plus, its Nuclear Vortex Turbine maintains health checks and returned radio chemical readings in excess of safety parameters. Hiro: The turbine can also make a deadly weapon when it is utilized to fire a directed heat weapon powerful enough to puncture completely through a grappling Kaiju when fired at point blank range. Said Kaiju, who was the Category V Kaiju Slattern survived the explosion of the nuclear bomb strapped behind Striker Eureka, albeit greatly injured. MBStarscream: Gipsy's nuclear reactor also has a self-destruct mechanic that creates a devastating explosion. Knowing how hot nuclear explosions are, we can definitely say that self-destructing is a bit too good in killing Kaiju. Hiro: However, it is only lasted as a last resort should Gipsy sustain too much damage, and while Raleigh and Mako can escape via escape pod, it leaves the two of them as sitting ducks should the enemy live from the explosion. And if one of the pilots is knocked out or killed, the neural load can be too much for the remaining pilot to handle. MBStarscream: While Raleigh has been able to pilot solo before, we're not certain of Mako can do the same. And should Gipsy's Conn-Pod be destroying or removed, it will no longer be able to kick ass. Hiro: And if the Jaeger's arms or legs are damaged, that harm can be reflected onto the pilots. Plus, Gipsy is more of a close ranged fighter and if one pilot latches onto a memory, it can severely harm the fighting capabilities of the Jeager. MBStarscream: But putting all the flaws aside, the Jaegers were most definitely a great idea to stop the Kaiju, and this Jaeger is certainly no exception when it comes to being fit for the job. Raleigh Becket: Wait. I think this guy's dead but let's check for a pulse. Mako Mori: Okay. Gipsy Danger fires more blasts of its plasmacaster at Leatherback's corpse, further mutilating the deceased Category IV Kaiju. Raleigh Becket: No pulse. Fatal Fiction Mario flips a coin. Hiro: Well, Eren is put at a disadvantage when it comes to terrain. But can Gipsy's lead be enough to put down the Titan slayer? MBStarscream: I'm just not for the life of me understanding why we're pitting a human against a giant robot. ---- Chicago, USA With no other humans left to pick up and devour with their huge teeth, whether the remaining ones had already been eaten or evacuated the city, various Titans simply scrolled through the heavy rain as lightning flashed in the grey clouds. Well, that was what they were doing until they themselves would meet a violent end. As corpses of disproportionate sizes lay in massive pools of their own blood, a single human being stood on the center of the road. He was a young man of average height and muscular build with a fairly long, rounded face and sizable, expressive grey eyes. He had short hair that was brown in color, and his bangs fell in a natural middle-parted curtain-type style. His complexion appeared to be somewhat tan and he was very physically fit and muscular. His attire consisted of brown trousers, a green shirt with string tassels at the collar, a reddish-brown coat, and simple brown shoes. This person wasn't like any other, for his regular hobby was slaughtering these beasts that lay dead before him like so many had before. Ladies and gentlemen, this was Eren Yeager. But those Titans wouldn't be the only ones to give him a fight. Over the sounds of the merciless rain, Eren could've swore he felt the ground beneath his feet begin to vibrate. The vibrations would pause for a brief second before they continued. And they seemed to be getting louder by the minute. Eren started growing panicked. Only that one Titan could have big enough to produce those vibrations with mere footsteps; those Titans he had slain were only 49ft in height. It could only indicate the arrival of the Colossal Titan. Now feeling more prepared, seeing as how the Colossal Titan was something only he had been experienced with, Eren turned to meet his challenger... Only to be caught completely off guard by what he saw. Eren's eyes had laid on a lot of things that he would call strange. But this was simply too ''alien. And too large, in fact; he remembered the Colossal Titan being a lot smaller than... whatever this thing was. The thought of something that even that specific Titan of all things couldn't hold a candle to truly shook the Titan killer as his wide eyes continued staring at the giant. The giant's appearance, faded blue paint job and romanticized decal, invoked the visual design fighter aircraft like Vought F4U Corsair from the World War II era. Large flaps stemmed from its shoulders and it had peculiar golden eyes that were connected. This thing was no Titan; it was one of the many Jaegers that been built to keep the Kaiju at bay. And the Jaeger Eren was facing right now was none other than '''Gipsy Danger'. Eren's shock died down at he gripped his swords. Regardless of what this thing was or where it came from, it still brought images of those Titans to his mind, and so he wouldn't be giving this thing any trust. It was time for the fight of his life; perhaps the fight for ''his life. But Eren eventually took notice of something that confused him. Gipsy didn't seem to be returning the defiant staredown; rather, the Jaeger was turning its head left and right. It didn't seem to notice Eren at all. Because two human beings inside it definitely did not take notice of the small human. The only thing both Raleigh Becket and Mako Mori could focus on was the sight of all the monsters they had been tasked to take down with Gipsy, only to see that someone or something had clearly beat them to the punch (That someone being Eren, of course). "Whatever did this must be a ''real ''serious son of a bitch, Mako." Raleigh said to his co-pilot, who responded with "I dread to think what fight we'll have to put up against that thing." with a degree of concern in her voice. Raleigh was equally unnerved, but the both of them knew they had to push their fears of the Kaiju aside from they were to show them they had tried to destroy the wrong planet. Meanwhile outside, Eren's confusion over the fact that Gipsy wasn't even paying attention to him was replaced with anger. Enough time standing around was wasted. He would tolerate the presence of this giant no more. Only when he had brought it to the ground would he then be satisfied. Now was the time to do just that. '''FIGHT!' The first thing Eren did was use his 3D Gear to latch onto Gipsy's right leg. His swords began their work of slicing at the blue metal. Inside Gipsy's Conn-Pod, Raleigh and Mako shouted as they felt the pain that Gipsy otherwise wasn't due to its mechanical nature. "What the hell?!" was the only thing Raleigh could say to sum up the whole thing. Gipsy kicked at the air, sending Eren flying back from the metal juggernaut. His back hit the wet road, and he was on his feet just as quickly. Using his 3D Gear again, Eren flew away to a building that stood on in the right direction with a height that was enough to rival Gipsy. Once he got to the top, Eren leaped toward the Mark-3 Jaeger with his swords ready. But Gipsy had turned to Eren's direction in Raleigh and Mako's search for whoever or whatever had inflicted that pain in their leg areas. It managed to catch Eren in a huge hand, and its pilots could only stare in confusion at what they were seeing. The sight of Eren struggling to escape Gipsy's hand was definitely something that neither Raleigh or Mako had seen everyday. "What..." Raleigh started. "The..." Mako added. "Fuck?" They both finished in unison. Eren was able to free one of his swords, and without hesitating, he drove it into Gipsy's hand, forcing the Jaeger to release him. As gravity pulled him down, Eren used his 3D Gear again to latch onto Gipsy's waistline. As the swords pierced the metal that made up Gipsy's giant body, the Jaeger's left hand swung through the air toward the Titan Shifter. There was no dodging the attack. The force of the slap sent Eren's body flying toward a building, where he smashed through a glass window and rolled on the floor before halting. The moment he got to his feet, Eren leaped out of the hole and raced underneath Gipsy until he was right behind his oversized opponent. Now free to land another assault on the Jaeger, Eren put his 3D Gear into action and drove his swords into the back of Gipsy's other leg this time. The pain from before had returned to Raleigh and Mako, earning more pained yells from the two pilots. It only worsened when the pain seemed to spread up their legs like butter being spread across a slice of bread for a sandwich as Eren climbed up Gipsy's body, his sword tearing through the metal all the while. He continued climbing Gipsy until he leaped at least ten feet above the Jaeger's head. He prepared his swords as he fell down toward Gipsy's most vulnerable area, ready to stab both of his swords right in there. But unfortunately, by the time his attack was ready, Gipsy had stepped backward, meaning that all his efforts were for naught. And even worse, Gipsy had pulled a clenched fist backward, ready to strike Eren once more. in addition to the activation of its Elbow Rocket. From the moment Gipsy's strike hit its mark, Eren was sent flying across the street, crashing along the road like a car in a rollover crash. By the time it was over, Eren was already too weakened from lift his body without faltering and rolling onto his back with an agonized groan. He laid there with half-closed eyes as Gipsy strode toward the fallen human. Eren managed to lift his upper body and turned his head to the direction of the approaching Jaeger. His face slowly began to harden as he pushed himself upright just as tediously. Then the Titan Shifter did something that not only made Gipsy's stride stop completely, but caught its pilots off guard again. He opened his mouth, brought up his finger, and bit down on it hard enough to draw blood. Being unfamiliar with this, Raleigh and Mako had no idea what card Eren was playing. They would find out in a quick moment. They were even further surprised when a bolt of intense lightning struck Eren's tiny frame. Moments later, a new sight stood before the Jaeger. Raleigh and Mako stared in pure bewilderment as they recognized the new being in front of them that was once Eren Yeager to be one of these humanoid abominations that were killed before Gipsy could take action against them. Eren's hair had grown long enough to graze his shoulders, and his tongue and ears had become elongated. He had developed a prominent, hooked nose, his eyes became deeply sunken within their sockets, and his mouth took on an unusual, jagged shape that was clearly unsuited for intelligible speech. Also, he lacked lips and flesh on his cheeks, so his teeth are exposed. The most haunting roar that Raleigh and Mako had ever heard then erupted out of the Titan's throat. It was a sound that neither pilot had ever heard from even the most frightening Kaiju that had been encountered by humanity. What kind of human was ''that?! Was he even from their universe? But if there was one thing that was anticlimactic about all this, it was how Eren's height still significantly paled in comparison to Gipsy's. What kind of Kaiju was this? This would be so easy they would both have a great laugh about it after. "Hope you're ready, Mako." Raleigh said to his co-pilot. "Cuz we're goin' all out now." Eren roared again as he began charging with lethal intent. A deafening horn pierced the air as Gipsy did the same thing at a speed equal to Eren's. Then the Jaeger leaped into the air as its jet thrusters sent it flying. Gipsy's fist was lifted high in the air as Raleigh and Mako prepared to smash Eren to a pancake. But not only did the attack miss completely, but a pair of arms wrapped around Gipsy's leg. Before Raleigh and Mako could process it, Eren pulled on Gipsy's leg until his robotic rival was on the floor, giving Eren the opportunity to pin the Jaeger down. Gipsy managed to kick Eren off before the Titan could take further action, and was back on its feet quickly. Only for Raleigh and Mako to scream as strong fists hit Gipsy's leg so hard that cracks were formed in the armor. Gipsy kicked Eren out of desperation, and with the Titan flat on his back, the Jaeger grabbed its flesh-and-blood opponent by the leg. Eren roared as he found himself lifted hundreds of feet above the road. His back then slammed into the ground so forcefully that a hole shaped like his body was formed in the concrete. Gipsy repeated this action before slamming Eren a final time. Then its leg was lifted in the air. It came down on Eren's foot and the Titan screamed as Gipsy's foot completely crushed his own. Eren could then see one of Gipsy's hands turn into one of the Jaeger's signature I-19 Plasmacasters, ready to blast him to pieces. Eren rolled away as the plasma blasted another hole in the ground. His rage and fury overwhelming him, Eren lunged at Gipsy and slammed into it, his arms wrapped around both of the mecha's legs. Before Raleigh and Mako knew it, Gipsy was on its back again. As his demolished foot began to regenerate, Eren began beating Gipsy with his fists, bringing them down forcefully on the robot's midsection with loud roars and heavy rain as background noise. "Plasmacaster, now!" Raleigh shouted, right before Gipsy's hand turned into a Plasmacaster again. This time, the ensuing blast was able to impact Eren's shoulder, severing the entire arm in the process. "'RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!" Eren roared as he stood upright, staring at the empty space where his arm once was. He roared again when another blast ripped his stomach open. Inside the Titan, Eren could see the holes being blasted in the giant body. Even more rage burned within him as he picked up a nearby restaurant and threw it at the rising Gipsy's face, his other arm beginning to heal. The Jaeger's Conn-Pod now had a hole on the left side of Gipsy's head, but not enough to put it out of commission. Eren grabbed another building and tore it out of the ground, this one larger than the last one. Instead of throwing it, Eren walked over to Gipsy as the Jaeger struggled to its feet. When Gipsy was almost on its knees, the next thing Eren did caused Raleigh and Mako great alarm. He shoved the building straight into Gipsy's chest, hoping to impale the Jaeger all the way through. The regeneration of his arm was nearly complete now. Raleigh and Mako knew action had to be taken fast. This time, Gipsy's hand had turned into a GD6 Chain Sword, which was then used like a whip. The sharp end of the sword grazed Eren's chest, drawing more blood and earning another pained roar. But instead of backing away, Eren tried pushing the building further through Gipsy, more of the building being broken to small pieces in the process. Raleigh and Mako were terrified. Gipsy would surely be taken down of that building wasn't disposed of. The Chain Sword was swung again, this time cutting both of Eren's arms off before the regeneration could finish. As Eren roared, Gipsy smashed the building completely with the sword, then impaled it through Eren's recently healed abdomen. Gipsy lifted the screaming Titan in the air as its other plasmacaster activated. With four shots, both legs were gone off Eren's body. Gipsy then threw Eren aside, causing him to crash into another building. Gipsy turned to Eren's direction and fired more blasts from its plasmacaster, making it clear that Raleigh and Mako were showing no mercy now. Probably about ''15 shots ''later, the plasmacaster finally transformed back into a hand as Gipsy now stood before the demolished remains of both the building and the now dead Eren. Definitely no pulse there. Its job accomplished, Gipsy turned and began walking away from its newest kill. Raleigh and Mako knew one thing only. They had one hell of a story to tell. '''FATALITY! Results MBStarscream: Now isn't that a little twist for David vs. Goliath? Hiro: We can certainly say that both Eren and Gipsy are completely unlike anything either has ever fought in their careers as monster killers. But when it comes to that, Gipsy is just on a whole different level, which soon contributed to its victory over the Titan Shifter. MBStarscream: For starters, all Eren can do in his human form against Titans to swing like Spider-Man as he slices n' dices 'em with his swords. Gipsy's arsenal is not only bigger than that with plasmacasters, swords and chest beams, but its weaponry is far more effective than any weapon Eren has used to kill Titans, and can definitely finish the job here. Hiro: And it's not just the amount of weapons Gipsy possesses that puts Eren to shame and how much more dangerous they are, but the size of Gipsy qualifies as well. The biggest Titns that Eren has ever fought reach a height of sixty meters, or 197ft. Gipsy's size far exceeds that, making it far more deadly than what Eren fights regularly. You could argue that Eren's Titan body count trumps that of all the Kaiju Gipsy has killed, and you'd be right when you say that Eren has an advantage in that regard. MBStarscream: But just compare all the crazy things Gipsy went up against to what Eren has to go through, and tell me which one you'd rather be. Hiro: Gipsy's size also allows it to dominate Eren in terms of physical strength, even when he brings out his Titan form in an obviously failed attempt to even the odds. And even ignoring the size, strength, weaponry, experience, and killing skill differences, Eren's borderline suicidal levels of recklessness contracts with the intelligence of Raleigh and Mako, giving them and Gipsy the win in overall intelligence, not helped by the fact that Eren is even more wild in his Titan form. MBStarscream: And while Eren could probably overcome Gipsy in terms of speed and agility thanks to that 3D Gear of his, Gipsy is much higher in one other aspect: Durability. I mean, come on, is there any competition? Surviving clashes with human-eating monsters that look like humans versus falling back down to Earth after killing a winged Biollante reject? Yeah. This was an easy hunt for the Jaeger. Hiro: Gipsy Danger wins. Advantages Gipsy Danger (Winner) * Has a lot more fatal weapons to finish the fight * Armor provides better durability * Stronger * A lot larger * Superior to anything that has fought with Eren * Eren's recklessness give Raleigh and Mako the intelligence advantage * Giant swords, chest beams and plasmacasters>>>>regular swords * Has killed much stronger monsters despite being less experienced at it than Eren Polls Who would you be rooting for? Eren Yeager Gipsy Danger Both Do you agree with the results? Yes No Both should've won Category:What-if Fatal Fictions Category:East Meets West Theme Category:Hero VS Anti-Hero Theme Category:Small VS Big Theme Category:Human VS Robot Theme Category:Wolverine-Man Category:'Anime/Manga vs. Movies' themed Fatal Fictions Category:Completed What-If? Fatal Fictions Category:Completed Fights